


Even the Georgia Federation likes her

by Steph_Schell



Series: Charlie is the Republic's sweetheart [1]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Schell/pseuds/Steph_Schell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Georgia Federation comes to talk peace with the Monroe Republic.  Charlie plays hostess</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even the Georgia Federation likes her

Charlie smoothed down her dress. She hated wearing things like this. In fact, she rarely did. When she was just lounging around the house or playing with the kids, it was jeans and whatever tank top came to hand. But not today.

Today envoys from the Georgia Federation had arrived. They were here to hopefully discuss a new peace treaty that would benefit both nations. Charlie was deeply invested in the signing of this treaty. It would mean less stress for her boys and a happier home life for her.

If she could be honest with herself, Charlie hated the Georgia Federation. She knew for a fact that they didn’t respect her because she was a woman. Never mind that she was the mother of four children or the most powerful woman in the Republic or even just the one person who could keep Bass and Miles from killing each other. No, she was a woman and she wasn’t worth their time.

It had annoyed her so much teh first time it happened. Not even Bass could soothe her from her pique. Miles had been forced to use every dirty trick he knew about Charlie to calm her down. Charlie still suspected he had help from Danny. but they did manage to calm her down. MIles talked about some boys club they had that made them think women were inferior. Bass pointed out that she could be even more devious when they came because they wouldn’t think it of her.

Charlie ran these words of advice through her head as she poured tea for the delegation. “Well, I just don’t see what the problem is,” she said. She caught their looks of ‘you’re a woman, of course you don’t’. “I mean, why can’t this be beneficial for both nations?”

“The Republic is plagued by numerous…revolutionaries,” the one general said. 

Charlie leaned over to give him his cup, knowing full well that he could see down her dress. “Are you saying the Federation doesn’t have it’s share of desenters? No government is perfect, general, you know that. But I hear attacks are down 40%.” Charlie smiled at them. “That might be because Miles is always going on campaign to avoid being in the house.”

“Always hard when the kids starting hitting their teens,” a different man nodded. “My little Raven just turned thirteen. She’s is getting sassier than her mother, I swear.”

“I’m sure she’s just lovely,” Charlie smiled. “Would you like some more tea?”

“Oh, please.”

Charlie averted her eyes towards the cup. “The fact that my boys are still surviving to this day amazes me sometimes. But then men are usually more suited to war than homemaking.”

“Good thing they’ve got a lovely female like yourself to look after them.”

Charlie smiled at the man. IF there was one person in the Georgia Federation she hated more than any other, it was General Shanks. Last time he had visited the Republic, he had felt her up twice. Miles nearly beheaded the man for that transgression. Bass had convinced him not to for the good of their nation. Personally, Charlie wouldn’t’ have minded his head presented to her on a silver platter. “I do my best,” she replied modestly. Shanks reached for her and Charlie subtly twisted away from him.

“She does wonderfully,” a new voice cut in. Charlie looked up to see Bass in the doorway and felt her first real smile of the day bloom on her face. “If you gentlemen are done, why don’t we adjourn to my study and discuss this new treaty?”

The men excused themselves and headed to the study. Bass smiled stiffly as they all complimented him on his pretty, convivial wife. As though Charlie didn’t exist beyond skin deep. Charlie sighed as Bass crossed over to her. “I hate them,” she stated.

“I know.” Bass kissed her forehead. “Your job is done for the day. Go enjoy yourself.”

Charlie darted out of the room as soon as the door shut behind Bass. She changed into her jeans, tank top and leather jacket. She needed to go riding. Maybe do some archery practice as well. Anything to prove she wasn’t as superficial as they thought.

When she finally came back as the sun was setting, she found Miles and Bass celebrating the new treaty in Bass’ office with a bottle of whiskey. Charlie found the fact that they were mainly congratulating each other intensely annoying. “I take it things went well?” she sighed.

“Very well,” Miles agreed.

“The Federation is even agreeing to hammer out new trade laws,” Bass smiled.

“Fabulous,” she muttered as she swiped his mostly full glass. Bass raised an eyebrow. “I will have you know I flashed cleavage for your little treaty. The least you can do is give me whiskey.”

“I’m sorry,” Bass placated. “You’re beautiful and I love you.”

Charlie snorted. “I told Danny to keep the kids. You’ve got the day off tomorrow,” Miles said with a smile.

Charlie raised her glass in salute. “You get sex tonight,” she declared. She glanced at Bass as she allowed Miles to pull her into his arms. “You can watch.”

Miles smirked at his other lover. Bass gave him a ‘challenge accepted’ look. “I have better news,” he told her.

“Doesn’t really get much better,” Charlie replied, not moving her face from Miles’ chest.

“The delegation leaves tomorrow.”

Charlie looked from Bass to Miles. “What do you know? It got better.”


End file.
